An optical fiber used for purposes of transmitting an optical pulse or signal must be properly prepared at fiber ends where it may be necessary to align in close abutment one fiber end to another fiber end thereby continuing the path with least disruption of the optical signal. Other situations arise when it is beneficial to properly prepare the fiber end for close positioning with an active optical receiving or transmitting element for example. Generally, the preferred proper preparation includes an optical fiber endface which is perpendicular to the fiber central axis and the endface which has as perfectly smooth, mirror quality finish as can possibly be obtained.
The present invention is an improved and novel manner of obtaining the best possible cleaved optical fiber endface over prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,452 dated Jul. 23, 1985 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,666 dated Jun. 23, 1987.